robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the top of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated. New Facts for Consideration *...that from Series 5 onward, the #2 seed would lose in Round 2 of the Semi-Finals? *...that in Series 7, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Mighty Mouse, Robochicken, and Ripper were the only competitors to survive falling into the pit in their heats, and each lost their heat final? *...that in Series 7, The Stag and Staglet both drove into the pit in their first and only battle? *...that Team Hurtz captain John Reid is the brother of 2004 British Touring Car Independent's champion Anthony Reid. Coincidentally, this was the same year his machine became UK champion. *...that Series 5 was the only series to feature all the semi-finalists from the previous series; T.R.A.C.I.E. was absent in Series 2, Killertron did not compete in Series 3, Beast of Bodmin, Pitbull, Blade and Trident were not in Series 4 with the latter two dropping out at the last moment, Pussycat and Wheely Big Cheese missed out Series 6 and Series 7 did not feature Razer, Wild Thing, S3, Hypno-Disc, Dominator 2 or Terrorhurtz, with the last two, again, withdrawing at the last moment? *...that in series 6 and 7, Colossus lost in the first round by being flipped over by a highly seeded flipper, and pinned in CPZs on opposing sides of the arena? *...that Abaddon is the longest robot in robot wars by over a metre? *...that no roboteer has competed in every main UK series, with Team Cold Fusion being the only team to be in Series 1 and Series 7? *...every champion had not made it to the series semi final in the series before its win, the exception being Chaos 2 in Series 4, who won the previous series? *...that despite its destructive status, Hypno-Disc only won one award, series or championship and that was "The Most Original Entry" award? *...that Firestorm only made the Grand Final when Philippa Forrester was the pit reporter? *...that Typhoon 2 and Panic Attack are the only Grand Champions to win a grand final as the only unseeded robot? *...that Tornado and Roadblock are the only Grand Champions to win their last battle in the UK Championships? *...that Spirit of Knightmare and Arnold A. Terminegger, the two robots to finish second in the Extreme Series 1 annihilators, both failed to qualify for Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars? *...that the first 3 champions of Robot Wars lost their crowns to flippers and the final 2 lost theirs to rammers? *...that X-Terminator, Tornado and Thermidor 2 are the only UK Series Semi-Finalists to have reached multiple finals in non-sequential order? *...that the first wheel of Milly-Ann Bug to be destroyed by Razer (the rear right wheel) had also been destroyed by Pussycat in the battle prior? *...that the four grand finalists of Series 4 have all been flipped out of the arena in later series? *...that of the returning Series 2 semi-finalists, only 3 from 11 reached the semi-finals in Series 3, and the trio fell in the second round? *...that Team Chaos and Team Cold Fusion were the only two surviving teams from the Series 1 Grand Final to enter Series 4 and that coincidently, they met in the Grand Final of Series 4 as well with Chaos 2 and Pussycat respectively? *...that autonomous robots were permitted by the rules of Robot Wars? *... that numerous robots in Robot Wars had sponsorships, but an official ban prevented these sponsorships from being displayed on the robot? *...that every reigning champion reached at least the second round of the series Semi-Final? *...that every time Cassius lost a battle, it was pitted? *...that when her flywheel was introduced, Matilda was meant to have interchangable weapons, but only ever used the chainsaw in the US series? *...that in both the second and third Tag Team Terror Championships, the team that defeated the reigning champions won the whole event? *...that Dantomkia was in Heat C of both the sixth and seventh wars, and in both wars flipped a robot out of the arena in the second and third rounds? *...that every team who defeated a robot from Team Tetanus (including Flip Flop Fly) in the UK Championships went on to lose to the eventual series Runner-up? *...that all the Grand Finalists from Series 1, except for T.R.A.C.I.E., completed the Gauntlet? *...that Tornado is the only UK Champion to defeat the previous champion en-route to winning the title? Previous fun facts Category:Featured Content